This project will 1) evaluate the effect of dietary omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids on the treatment of non-Hodgkins lymphoma in dogs; 2) determine if diet-induced changes in prostaglandin biosynthesis predict therapeutic efficacy; and 3) determine if diet-induced changes in pro-inflammatory cytokines (TNFalpha, IL-1beta, IL-12) predict therapeutic efficacy.